pyar mein pagalpanti
by Krissy krissane
Summary: A kavi and ishyant based two shot...light hearted...funny and for humour purpose...doo read and review. This is a piece of thanks for all who have supported mee...love you all
1. Chapter 1

**hiii guys**

 **Back wwith something really nonsense**

 **The concept is funny**

 **And just for a humour purpose**

 **I was hesitating to update it**

 **But as I wrote it soo thought to update**

 **And see what you all think about my stupidity**

 **Its a two shot story**

 **And want to dedicate this story to all my readers , reviewers, all my friends cum sis**

 **Love you all**

 **This is a piece of thanks from my side to you all**

 **For the love and gratitude I got on this site**

 **Soo here ishita is a psychologist and purvi is her friend**

 **Soo lets begin**

Girl 1 -hii yaar

girl 2 - hmmm hiii

girl 1 - kya hua teri battery kyu down hai

Girl 2-kuch nahi

Girl 1-ab bus kar aur bata naa yaar

girl 2 - pata hai tujhe mera ek patient baag gaya aur tu jaanti hai naa mera boss kitna khadus pata nahi kya hoga, agar use pata chal gaya toh. ...toh woh toh mujhe kaccha chaba jayega aur mujhe hospital se bhi nikal dega aur free mein itni daat milegi woh alag pata nahi kya hoga...

girl 1-are shant ho jaa yaar , koi baat nahi main us patient ko dhoond loongi

girl 2-really

girl 1 - haan yaar ishita main use dhood ne jaati hu tu tension mat le mil jayege , yahi kahi hoga yaar hospital ke paas , waise bhi woh pagal hai naa kaha jayega

Ishita -are you sure?

Girl 1-of course buddy

ishita- thanks yaar purvi teri wajah se ab mujhe bhi lag raha hai ki woh patient mil jayega ...

purvi-accha us patient ki koi photo toh hogi naa

ishita-nahi...

purvi-what? ...ab main use kaise dhoondogi...tumhare hospital wale patient ki photo nahi nikalte hai kya?

ishita-nooo

purvi-unhe nikalni chahiye yaar

ishita-aaj toh mujhe bhi aise hi lag raha hai

purvi-aacha chal uske baare mein kuch bata de...as in usne kya pehna hai

ishita-haan usne red shirt aur black jacket pehni thi

purvi-ok tu tension mat le...main use dhoondh kar lati hu

and purvi went to find the patient

as she came out of the hospital

she saw a man who was about to enter the hospital

he was wearing red shirt and black jacket

purvi-yeh hai ishita ka patient. ...kaafi handsome hai...par bechara pagal hai...ab kya kar sakte hai...ab mujhe kisi bhi tarah ise ishita ke paas le jana hai

she went to him

purvi-excuse me...can we talk

boy-(pov)-kya baat hai kavin aaj toh yeh miss beautiful khud tujhse baate karne aa gayi...jisse tu itne dino se dhoondh raha tha woh khud tere paas

flashback:

kavin saw purvi near the hospital

and had fallen for her

he tried hard to find her but was not able to

flashback over

purvi saw him lost somewhere so she snaps her fingers

Purvi-hello? I am asking something

Kavin-what?

Purvi-I said can we talk

kavin- (to purvi) yeah sure

purvi-woh actually aap mere saath andar chalenge please. ...actually I need some help

kavin-yup...why not

and they went inside

and purvi took him to ishita's cabin

and makes him sit on the chair

Ishita-Purvi ...just a minute

Purvi-(to kavin) aap yaha baithiye I will be back

ishita brings purvi to aside

ishita-yeh kon hai? Aur tu toh us patient ko dhoondhne gayi thi naa soo...

purvi- haan yehi toh hai tera patient...

ishita-kisne kaha...he is not my patient

purvi-tune hi toh kaha tha naa red shirt and black jacket toh...

ishita-haan maine kaha tha par iska matlab yeh toh nahi ki tu kisi ko bhi le aayegi

Purvi-are you sure

Ishita-of ccourse...yeh mera patient nahi hai...aur yeh pagal bhi nahi hai...

Purvi-shayad tu iska face bhool gayi hogi...yahi hoga yaar usne same dress pehni hai aur yeh hospital ke paas ghoom raha tha...matlab yeh pagal hi hua naa

Ishita-tu bhi toh hospital ke pass aati rehti hai matlab tu bhi pagal hai

Purvi-how could you say this...hospital ke aas paas ghoomne ka ye matlab nahi hota hai

here in the head doctor's cabin

person-yaar itni der ho gayi abhi tak ishita ko nahi dekha...woh report dene aane wali thi pata nahi kaha reh gayi...mujhe use dekhna hai par kya karu...uske saamne maine apni image bhi aise banayi hai ...mujhe dekhti bhi nahi hai...kya karu...uske paas jata hu...koi bhi bahana bana dunga...beta dushyant kya zaroorat thi tujhe usse aise khadus bankar baat karne ki aur itna bossy banne ki...anyways I think I should go

and he leaves

here in ishita's cabin

Ishita-agar sir ko pata chal gaya toh...

Ishita's Imagination:

Dushyant scolding him in front of the whole office

And ishita standing there as a poor little girl

Ishita-noo...hume kuch karna hoga

purvi-ab kya kare

ishita-ise wapas le jaa aur real patient ko dhoond

purvi-hmmm...

ishita -ek min main check karti hu bahar koi hai toh nahi

and she peeps out of the cabin

and sees dushyant coming

she came running

ishita-boss aa raha hai ab kya kare...pata nahi woh kitna gussa karega

purvi-calm down. ...take a chill pill...aur meri baat sun is ladke ko boss ke saamne present kar de as a pagal...I mean your patient

ishita-agar unhe sach pata chal gaya toh

purvi-kaise pata chalega...unhone toh tere patient ko dekha nshi hai ...toh agar tu jhoot bhi bol de toh koi fark nahi padega

ishita-yeah right

kavin was observing them

He knew something was fishy

and suddenly dushyant came in

purvi went near kavin and started to distart his mind

here on ishyant side

ishita-sir yeh hai woh patient. ...bilkul pagal hai...use kuch bhi samajh nahi aata hai sir

dushyant-are you sure ...yeh tumhara patient hai

ishita-woh...yes...yes sir I am 100 percent sure aur mujhe lagta hain ki hume ise shock treatment deni chahiye

dushyant-shock treatment. ... ...really. ...kavin...

kavin-yes bro

ishita-yes bro?

dushyant-hmmm...yeh mera best buddy hain aur tum ise pagal keh rahi ho...aur ise shock treatment dene ki baat kar rahi ho

kavin-what the ...shock treatment. ...main pagal hu...accha abhi samajh aaya tum dono ka game plan...isiliye mujhe yaha layi thi naa tum... (to purvi) mohtarma main kis angle se aapko pagal lagta hu

purvi-aapke kapdo se...

kavin-what?

purvi-I mean. ...woh actually. ...and narrated them the whole incident

dushyant-what? itna sab kuch ho gaya aur tumne mujhe batana bhi zaroori nahi samjha

ishita-woh actually sir main bohot dar gayi thi...mujhe laga ki aap mujhe bohot datoge...isiliye

kavin-datoge? yeh tumhe daat ta bhi hai...

purvi-haan bohot zyada...isiliye toh hum dono ko tum jaise handsome ladke ko ek pagal banana pada

kavin-kya kaha tumne...handsome...aur kya sochti ho tum mere baare mein

purvi-aur tum itne cute ho...itne sweet ho

kavin-cute...sweet...haaye

dushyant-guys humara ek patient bhaag gaya hai...its better ki hum use dhoonde

ishita-yeah right

they somehow managed to find the patient

 **soo hope it was good**

 **And you people liked it**

 **If yes then doo review**

 **As it is a two shot**

 **Soo next chapter will be updated soon**

 **I know this was totally nonsense and an idiotic idea**

 **But just felt like I should post it**

 **DOO REVIEW**

 **PLEASE**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	2. Chapter 2

**heyo**

 **Was qquite surprised to see the reviews**

 **I never thought you all will like my pagalpanti**

 **I was never expecting those reviews**

 **Soo thanks for the reviews guys**

 **Ashwiniathwal-thanks for the review dii...love yaa**

 **Guest-thank you soo much for your review**

 **Deepu-thanks for your review**

 **Purvi's niharika-thanks for the review dear**

 **Mishkatkhakwani-thanks for your review**

 **Mishkatkhakwani-thanks for the review**

 **Jenisha-thanks for the review dear**

 **Candy126-thanks for the review dear...it was my pagalpanti ...glad you liked it...love you**

 **5c10-thanks for your review**

 **Thanks for your positive reviews guys ...because I was not expecting this...love you all**

 **And this chapter is very bad**

 **I am not sure about it**

 **But still I am posting it**

 **Hope you all will find it good**

 **Soo lets start:**

They ssomehow managed to find the patient

And came back to cabin

dushyant(sweetly)-ishita...agar patient bhaag gaya tha toh tum mujhe bata sakti thi naa...hum saath milkar problem solve kar lete

ishita was shocked ...she thought dushyant would shout on her

ishita-ek minute (she makes him sit) are you alright (touches his head) bukhar toh nahi hai ...shayad tension se aapke dimaag mein thoda asar hua hai. ...

dushyant-what ?

ishita-its completely ok sir ...hum log doctor hain iska yeh matlab toh nahi hain naa ki hum pagal nahi ho sakte...isme sharmane yaa bura manne wali koi baat nahi hain Sir. ...aap puri tarah se pagal nahi hue hai...bus thoda problem hain medicine lene se thik ho jayega

dushyant(angrily gets up and shouts)-ishita have you lost it...mujhe kuch nahi hua hain main bilkul thik hu...

it was nolmal tone for ishita

ishita-haan sir aap bilkul sahi keh rahe hain...aap toh bina dawayi ke hi thik ho gaye

dushyant-what are you saying?

ishita-sir yeh angry young man wala image is normal for us...par yeh jo all of sudden. ...sugary sweet person is really different. ...so mujhe laga...

dushyant-ki mera dimaag thik nahi hai aur main pagal ho gaya hu...right ?

ishita-right. ...I mean woh...

and kavi were watching the scenario silently

dushyant-you mean...?

ishita-aa...woh...actually. ...I am sorry sir

dushyant-its ok...no need to be...infact I am sorry for my behaviour

ishita-are you serious?

dushyant-hmmm...ab phir se pagal mat bolna

purvi-waise mr. dushyant. ...aaj mr. khadus se mr. sweet banne ka raaz kya hai

kavin-sweet toh banna hi tha jee aapka itna khoobsurat chehra jo dekh liya

purvi-jee aap har kisi ko isi tarah butter lagate hain yaa phir hum mein kuch khaas hai

kavin- jee aap toh hain hi khaas par ise butter lagana nahi taarif karna kehte hai...aur sab itne lucky nahi hote jee

purvi-hmmm...I see...chal ishita I think I should go

ishita-ok bye

purvi-mr. kavin mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hain...can wee

kavin-yeah sure

they leaves

here ishyant side

ishita was looking at dushyant

dushyant-itne weird reaction q de rahi ho

ishita-aap itne weird q behave kar rahe ho

dushyant-maine kya kiya...

ishita-why are you trying to be sweet

dushyant-I am not trying to be sweet ...I am sweet

ishita-aur yeh kab hua

dushyant-jab maine tumhe dekha

ishita-what

dushyant-I can't control my emotions anymore. ...ishita I am deeply in love with you...I know tum mujse pyar nahi karti...

ishita-yeh aapse kisne kaha...

dushyant-toh matlab tum bhi...

ishita-of course. ...aur isiliye toh aapki daant chupchap sun leti thi...  
...agar aapki jagah koi aur hota naa toh

she tears the paper and squeeze it in her hand

dushyant-bus bus mujhe pata chal gaya...

here in the canteen

kavin and purvi were sitting on the table

kavin-jee kahiye aap kya kehna chahti thi

purvi-woh actually I am sorry for whatever happened

kavin-its ok...aur batayiye

purvi-aur kya batau

kavin-kuch bhi...bus aap bolte rahiye...aapki aawaz bohot acchi hai

purvi-flirt kar rahe hoo

kavin-aapse main flirt nahi kar sakta...aap itni acchi ho...in fact mujhe toh aapse pyar ho gaya hain

purvi-matlab abhi hume mile hue do ghante bhi nahi hue aur tumhe mujhse pyar ho gaya

kavin-nope...pyar toh mujhe tumse usi din ho gaya tha jab maine tumhe pehli baar dekha tha

purvi-aur tumne mujhe pehli baar kab dekha tha

kavin-1 mahina pehle

and narrates the incident to her

purvi-hmmm...kahani acchi hain

kavin-kahani toh acchi hain hii...agar climax bhi accha ho toh aur maza aa jaye

purvi (smiles)-hmmm...main single hu par available nahi...

kavin-matlab...

purvi-matlab tum jo chahte ho woh kabhi nahi ho sakta

kavin (sadly)-its ok

and moves from there

purvi gets up angrily

purvi-idiot

and holds his hand tightly

and takes her to ishita's cabin

purvi-mr. dushyant apke dost ko seriously shock treatment ki zaroorat hai...he is mentally sick

kavin-what...?

purvi-yeah...you are such a dumb...idiot gadhe...maine thoda bhav kya kha liya...  
bina mujhe pataye hi chale jaa rahe the

kavin-matlab...

purvi-are dumbo main toh tumhe dekhte hi fida ho gayi thi...I love you

kavin-tum ek pagal ke saath rahogi

purvi-haan...

kavin-are you sure

purvi-100%

kavin- agar mujhe kabhi pagalpan kaa daura pada toh...

purvi-toh main tumhara treatment karwane tumhe ishita ke paas le aaungi

kavin-aur agar main nahi aaya toh

purvi-toh forcefully le aaungi...ab yeh bakwaas band karo...nahi toh main kisi aur ko apna boyfriend bana lungi

kavin-nooooo...

purvi-soo

kavin-sooo

purvi-come on propose mee

kavin-ooh yeah

kavin takes metalic rod from the table

folds it

and sits on his knee

kavin-I can conquer the whole world with one single hand...as long as you are holding the other. ...I love you. ...so will you...  
...kya ek khoobsurat ladki ek pagal ladke se pyar kar sakti hain...uska haath humesha ke liye thaam sakti hai

purvi-of course. ...

and keeps her hand on his hand

kavin slips the rod ring in her finger

and ishyant claps

purvi-come on guys its your turn now

ishita-for what?

kavin-for confession

dushyant-confession?

purvi-come on guys

dushyant-ok...

he sits on his knees

dushyant-main baaki ladko jaise cheezy lines toh nahi bol sakta but I just wanna say that I am a phycologist aur patient ki beemari theek karte karte I don't know main kab tumhare pyar mein psyco ho gaya...soo would you like to grow old with mee

ishita-yeah...of course

and then they hugs each other

kavi too hugs each other

 ** _pagalpanti bhi zaroori hai_**

 ** _Jaha pyar hai_**

 ** _waha pagalpanti bhi hoti hai_**

 ** _love is not always hurting or serious_**

 ** _Sometimes it has some pagalpanti_**

 ** _And that leads to a perfect life_**

 ** _Love doesn't give us pain_**

 ** _It is not difficult_**

 ** _But we make it difficult_**

 ** _Soo cheers guys_**

 ** _Have a pagalpanti in life_**

 ** _To make it perfect_**

 ** _Sometimes pagalpanti is cute too_**

* * *

 **soo here is piece of my pagalpanti**

 **Hope yyou all will like it**

 **If yes then do review guys**

 **And yup have some pagalpanti with your loved ones**

 **It leads to a happy life**

 **I am really glad that with this story I bought smile to your lips**

 **I know this chapter is not that good**

 **But while reading this if you all had a smile on your face then doo tell me hows it**

 **Negative and positive reviews are welcomed**

 **But noo abusive language**

 **Soo doo review**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


End file.
